


A Not so Normal Life

by Kativachan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU "Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Sirius remains innocent, and together he and Remus raise Harry, in the muggle world, where Harry knows nothing of Hogwarts or wizardry or magic. On Harry's 11th birthday, he's in for the shock of his life as his entire 'normal' life gets turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not so Normal Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Sirius remains innocent, and together he and Remus raise Harry, in the muggle world. On Harry's 11th birthday, he's in for a huge shock. How different will things be, when Harry grows up in a loving family?

Warnings: Sirius and Remus are a couple in this, and there may be more slash couples in this, but I'm not sure. I'm unsure of who to pair Harry with.

I posted this once before, and am now reposting it.

Something was up.

Harry James Potter, age ten, had no idea what was going on.

Sirius and Remus were both actually odd, even for them.

For as long as he could remember, he lived with his God father, Sirius Black, and his God fathers' boyfriend, Remus Lupin. Both men had gone to school with his parents, and were best friends with his father. "Inseparable" in their school days, Sirius would always say. When Harry asked which school days, Sirius would laugh and tell him it didn't matter. Harry always assumed secondary, because from the stories Sirius and Remus told him, they always seemed to be pulling tricks and getting into trouble. From the stories, Harry also gathered that they went to boarding school.

Harry didn't remember his parents, he was told that they were killed protecting him when he was one year old. Protecting him from who? Harry never knew, and no one ever told him. All he ever got for an answer, was 'You'll know everything on your eleventh birthday'.

Harry liked to consider himself a normal boy at the age of ten (almost eleven!). He had a very happy life and childhood. He wasn't spoiled at all, but his guardians did whatever they could to make him happy. He would occasionally get in trouble, as most kids his age did, but he was a happy, well behaved child. Although, he did find that strange things happened when he was angry or upset. One time in particular, his cousin Dudley was chasing him, and somehow, someway, he ended up on a roof! He couldn't explain how it happened to the principal, who was raging mad, but his guardians didn't seem to be weirded out by it. When they got home, all they said was "Normal for a boy your age".

He had finished grade five with good grades, and was going into grade six. Although, he wasn't exactly sure where he was going. Instead of staying in his school for another year, like normal kids his age, Sirius and Remus had told him he was going to a new school, but they never said where. As he was concluding his school year, he could see excitement on their faces. Excitement, and relief. They were always whispering things to one another and whenever Harry appeared in the room they were in, they would immediately change the subject.

The more Harry thought about it, the more he believed it to be true. His guardians always seemed to be keeping secrets from him lately, big secrets. It also almost seemed as though they were moving. Quick glances past their bedroom showed that there were quite a few things astray. While Sirius was a bit more relaxed, Remus liked to keep things in order, and there was no way he'd let their bedroom become messy.

Harry would sometimes hear them talk about "Being excited to get out of here and go back home."

Whenever Harry asked one of them, their answer would always be the same.

"Don't fret Harry, you'll find out on your eleventh birthday!" One of them would say with a knowing smile.

Well, Harry was turning eleven tomorrow, and wasn't sure if he should be excited or depressed.

Harry awoke with a start and reached for his glasses on his bedside table. He donned them and looked over at the clock. It read "8:47" in bright red neon. He sighed and swung his feet over the edge of his bed. He knew Remus would be up by now, making breakfast. Sirius would usually be on his way to work, wherever that was.

That was another thing Harry found out about his guardians. Remus, for as long as he could remember, stayed home, He often heard Remus talking to Sirius about how hard it was for people like him to find a job, when they thought Harry wasn't around or listening. Harry couldn't imagine someone not wanting to give Remus a job. Remus was the most kind and gentle person that Harry knew.

Sirius never seemed to mind though. Whatever it was that he did, job wise, he seemed to love it. He left every morning at 9 AM, and would usually be back around 3PM. Sometimes he would be back later, or earlier, and sometimes he would have to leave for a few days at a time. Harry had no clue what Sirius did.

"Good morning Harry!" Remus smiled, walking over to Harry and hugging him tightly, smiling down upon him.

"Happy birthday!" He said, putting his arm around the young boy.

"Yes Harry, a very happy eleventh birthday to you!" Sirius said, walking over to his Godson and hugging him.

"Sirius, you're home! Shouldn't you be on your way to work?" Harry asked, surprised, but happy that Sirius was still him. He was hoping that the man had taken off for his birthday, but was wondering if it was just a coincidence that he was still home.

"It's not every day your young man turns eleven, now is it! So of course I took off. I've taken off for the rest of the week, actually. Remus and I have many things planned for you. We've waited ten years for you to turn eleven, and now we can finally tell you everything." Sirius spoke in an excited voice.

"Yes, after today, we can go back home." Remus sighed, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Go home? So it's true then? You're sending me away to that boarding school that you lot went to?" Harry asked, dread in his stomach. He could feel his chest tightening, and heart pounding.

"Well, yes and no Harry, but it''s not what you think." Remus spoke, trying to calm the boy down. He could tell Harry was getting nervous. He knew that Harry would have picked up things growing up. Although he and Sirius did their best to keep tight lipped about everything, sometimes little things would slip.

"Have I been a bother to you?"

"What? Harry, why on earth would you think that?!" Sirius yelled, shocked that his Godson thought he was a burden. Him and Remus loved Harry as if he were their own son. They were so happy when Dumbledore asked them to take custody of Harry. If they hadn't, Harry would have gone to his aunt and uncles.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were rotten muggles. They knew what Harry was, and barely wanted anything to do with him. They had agreed to monthly visits though, thanks to Dumbledore.

"Why else would you be sending me away to boarding school? Isn't that what parents to when they want to get rid of their kids?" Harry asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Harry, all people of your age go here. It's quite normal." Remus said, grabbing a letter that was on the table and handing it to Harry.

"Here, read this. It's for you. It came this morning via owl post."

"What? Owl post? What in the world is that" Harry asked, bewildered. He read the front of the letter.

Mr. H Potter

The room at the top of the stairs

31 Ashcault place

Little Whinging,

Surrey

Harry gazed at the letter for a moment. There was no stamp, and no return address. How did it get delivered? Did owl post, whatever that was, not require any of those things?

He flipped over the letter, gazed at the wax seal, opened it, and pulled out what was inside. It felt weird, and wasn't a normal piece of paper. He opened it up, and another piece of paper fell out, falling to the ground. Harry ignored it for a moment, and read the letter.

At the top was a coat of arms with an H in the middle, surrounded by four animals. A lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. On the bottom of it, were the words "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"

He read on.

Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Harry stared at the letter, not believing anything that it said. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? It was rubbish. Were Sirius and Remus playing a cruel joke on him before they sent him away.

"What is this rubbish?" Harry asked, shoving the letter into Sirius' hands.

"Harry, language." Remus warned.

"It's no rubbish, Harry. You're going to Hogwarts, the best place a witch or wizard can go to get an education! We went there," Sirius said, motioning to himself and Remus "As did your parents." He smiled.

"I don't understand. What does it all mean? Hogwarts?" Harry thought for a moment, and gasped, "I've heard that name before! You've mentioned it before." He recalled. It was one of the things he heard them talk about, that held no meaning.

"What it means, is that Sirius and I, your parents...we're wizards and witches. There's a whole world of things you don't even know of, Harry. And Hogwarts is a stepping stone on your journey into becoming a great wizard."

"What?"

"You're a wizard, Harry."

I've always wanted to write a "Sirius and Remus raise Harry" sort of story, and I was thinking back to what Dumbledore said in the first book (The quote in the summary). Wouldn't Harry be a bit of a spoiled brat if he was raised in the Wizarding World? I feel like the fame would go to his head.

Sirius and Remus are a couple in this, so be warned. I really love them together. Next to Ron and Hermione, they're my favorite couple.

Also, any ideas who Harry should be paired up with? Although it's much later in the story, since this will be going through all seven years, I still want to think about it! This story doesn't focus on romance, though, it's just an afterthought.

It's been so long since I've written anything. The last time I posted was in 2015. I have since moved to another state, and started a job that I absolutely love. I work full time, and also have a small part time job, so it's hard to find the time to write, even though I love writing. So that's really what I want to start up again, writing fanfiction. I'm definitely not in the same age group as most of the people on this site, but I still love reading and writing fanfiction. It's a harmless little pleasure.

Expect a new chapter in the next few days!


End file.
